The world's second greatest adventurer
by Yakall
Summary: Seth Sorenson might not be Patton, but he most certainly can try.
1. Frogs

Too beady slimy eyes staring right through his soul. To say the least Seth Sorenson was freaking out.

No matter what he told other people or himself Seth was absolutely terrified of frogs. He was so embarrassed by it. What great adventurer is afraid of a little things like frogs?

But they weren't the ones eaten-by Olloch the Glutton. Plus he was young those kinds of experiences can do that to someone. That little demon frog.

Then The frog stuck out his tongue. Seth screamed as if he were a two-year-old baby. It was not one of his finest moments.

Seth whacked the beast with his emergency kit and booked it. Too bad he got lost in the process.

Seth's hatred for such a creature was irrational and he knew it. That never stopped him.

'In my defense' He Thought 'Olloch had been a demon and demons are perfectly ok to be afraid of. Heck even if I wasn't afraid of demons someone could call that irrational.'

Seth smiled. He was pleased at himself for his reasoning skills. Then the frog licked his ankle.

He froze right there and looked down. Sure enough that evil little frog that Seth started calling dub, was licking him.

'I am a dead man' Seth Thought Again.

Another whack to the head and Seth sprinted away again. Seth didn't even know that this part of Fablehaven had frogs. Never again was he coming to this awful place.

'Man I'm glad it's just me' Seth let out a sigh 'if anyone else was here I would have just about died of embarrassment.

After about 20 minutes Seth found a path he recognized. So he set on his journey home enjoying the fact that there were intact no frogs this way.

*so explanations. I just think Seth would be afraid of frogs and that's totally my opinion. You might think otherwise since all he's been through. I think it adds a little to his character you know? Anywho I found a fabulous picture (from pixabay that made me be just like Yes needs to happen. Pixabay is a place to get non copy righted photos. It's We're I get all my cover images ^kind Of seems like I'm sponsoring them which I'm not^) which is the cover picture for this new set of stories. Hope you enjoy! Feedback, we've talked about this. You know I need it. Like bad.*


	2. Dash

Dashes

I don't own fablehaven

Seth ran through the house screaming his head off. He had just escaped an ogress that Seth had helped Newel and Doren steak soup from.

The ogress has him. He was literally in her grasp getting the life squeezed out of him. Luckily he thought to bite her, and was released from her grasp and ran to the safety of the yard.

He stood panting in his room. He really should have learned his lesson by now. He often went in the woods hunting for danger.

He either didn't find something or found something that was way to hard to deal with, which naturally made it fun to experience.

With a fresh camouflage shirt he found Warren and recruited him on to his team. They bumped into Bracken and asked him to come.

He said no but then Lawyer Seth kicked into action.

He managed to convince Bracken to come along the terms of "naturally were going to do something very stupid and would need your protection. How would it reflect on you if we died while doing something you decided to not protect us from."

So they set of into the woods along the path Seth had first found Muriel's shack.

"Seth do you know where we're going?" Warren asked.

"Eh probably" Seth responded.

They kept on searching and eventually ran into a very mad dryad.

"You there Your the care takers grandson correct?" The dryad asked.

"Yes" Seth said hesitantly.

"Oh good listen. Barbs over there" she said while pointing at a shrub across from her. "She's messing with my roots and stealing my water. It's injustice! I being a dryad have much more right to water and space them a bush!"

Seth just kind of stared at her funny.

"Well um" Seth said then coughed "I'll have that seen to in a jiffy. But right now we need to Uh... be somewhere."

Seth than jogged off with Bracken and Warren following.

*So I had this idea like Seth probably comes screaming In to the house a lot and he probably pulls Bracken and Warren into danger constantly.*


	3. Stranger danger

Stranger danger.

I don't own fablehaven

Seth is like five in this one.

Seth saw a nice big man standing just a little ways a way from him. As his family kept on walking he stopped and decided to talk to this man.

The man had a big stick in his mouth that had grey stuff coming out of the end. The man took it out and blew a big breath of white mist.

"Hi-ya mister" Seth greeted. The man looked down at him and grunted.

"Do you wan to see my ball?" Seth said while fishing his bright red ball out of his pocket.

"Listen kid, I don't know you I don't want to know you go along and run with your family."

"Bye mister, have a nice day!"

He quickly ran up to meet Kendra and his mom.

As they continued walking Seth saw another interesting person. He had pictures all over his arms! Seth walked up to him. He had a big droopy mustache.

"Can I touch your stache?" Seth asked.

"My stache?"

"You know like this." He put a finger under his nose imitating a mustache.

"My 'stache' is my pride boy."

"Oh just for a little bit?" Seth broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"No but come here." The man said while patting his knee. He was sitting down on a curb.

"What's your name son?"

"I'm Seth!"

"How old are you?"

"Five, whole, years."

"Where's your family?"

Seth looked around. "I don't know." The man looked skeptically at Seth.

"Where'd you get da pretty pictures?" Seth asked.

"Listen boy all you got to do is go into a tattoo parlor and gets some pretty pictures for yourself."

"Seth! Get away." Marla said while yanking Seth away from this man. "You evil, evil person! What kind of person tells a child how to get tattoos!" She stomped off.

"Seth what did I tell you about talking to sketchy people on the streets?"

"Stranger danger."

"And why did you talk to the person?"

"He had cool pictures."

Marla groaned and mumbled something to herself.

The next time Seth tries to chat up random people on the streets went a little like this, He was walking through a mall and saw a group of girls huddled together laughing. He walked up to them wanting to know what they were laughing about.

"Wud you doing?" Seth asked in his rascally voice.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute! Here let's take a picture."

She picked Seth up and they took some photos. The girls all fawned over Seth telling him how great he was.

Once again a very angry mrs sorenson came and broke their little group up.

"Seth I'm going to have to keep you on a leash!" Marla cried.

"I'm no dog." Seth said clearly confused.

"Come on sweety we need to have a nice long talk."


	4. Insanity

Insanity

I don't own fablehaven or some of these quotes.

Insanity: doing the same thing over and over agin expecting a different result. Seth had been searching and searching for a way to get his memories back.

Everyone was telling him different versions on what he could have been. Altering his story and what he was.

He was starting to think he was insane. He never really knew anyone he didn't know what to do or how to do it. He was living life while missing half of it.

He was on the search for his memories. He saw a man that really was insane. For confirmation that Seth was sane he went to talk to him.

"Sir how do you know when your insane or not?" Seth asked.

"I doubt if a single individual could be found from the whole of mankind free from some form of insanity. The only difference is one degree. A man who sees a gourd and mistakes it for his wife is called insane just because not many others see it to." The man replied.

"I don't know who I am, I've lost my identity and the only words I can trust are mine, and I'm not sure I can trust those either."

"The reason I talk to myself is because I'm the only one whose answers I except. Find answers for yourself don't let others twist your words or your focus"

Seth thanked the man and stood o with new determination.

*that was a little deeper than most of my stories but I just had an idea that I felt needed to be written. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to write a new story called insanity and the description be the definition of it. I couldn't think of anything the story would actually be on so I decided to make it a short story. I bet Seth would go a little crazy not knowing who he was.*


End file.
